A Different Kiss
by YellowFlower
Summary: Sequel to That Kiss. A Different Kiss is a story of the same events written in Spikes point of view. A great thanks to another-trapped-soul.


I watched as she sat there, perched perfectly in the window pane. I knew she had no idea I was there, she never did. I wondered what

she was thinking, just staring out the window. It looked as if she could see something that no one else could ever see. My world

revolved around her, but would I tell her? Not a chance. As beautiful as she was, she was just as distrusting and unforgiving. "Spike," I

heard a deep voice call to me. "Spike what are you doing?" Jet asked walking up to me and it seemed with every loud stomp on the

rusted metal floor, he became angrier. "Let me tell you what you're doing, you're wasting perfectly good time staring off into fantasy

land." With that he stalked back down the hall way mumbling things to himself. Lately, he's been most on the down side. I'm not sure if

it's because all we know is going straight into the gutter after trying so hard to lift it off the ground. As much as I hate to admit it Jet is

the main man of this crew and without the tough guy to whip us into shape, we've fallen. We aren't a crew anymore, just a few people

living on a ship. In the beginning Jet was the one who tried to keep it all together. In all honesty, he was the only one trying to keep us

from falling apart. Faye and I were the ones to start the deterioration. We stopped going on bounties together and Jet really wouldn't

have that. He tried to keep us together, working hard to reach the same goal. He always told her to keep her chin up and me, to quit

acting like a little girl. He was always more sensitive when talking her and I could understand why, but what I didn't get, is why did he

blame it on me? Why didn't he give her a little bit of the blame? I brought it to attention and that's when Jet stopped caring. I wonder

Faye ever wondered why he stopped acknowledging it. After Jet, Edward tried to bring the spirits to an all time high, but if I told you it

worked I'd be lying. Edward, that little girl has the most spirit of us all. She's really the only one who ever had any of it. She tells jokes

and tries to keep up laughing and smiling in hopes that someday we'll end up together again. Just as it was when we first met Faye or

maybe even just a couple months ago. She was always pink cheeked and bubbly, but when Jet stopped encouraging her individuality

and we stopped laughing at the spastic jokes, her light burnt out. Her tan faded, her cheeks mellowed, her eyes were as dim and I'd

ever seen them. I could tell her heart was shattered and I knew why. Right about now, I'm wishing I would've laughed at the rhyme

games. I'm wishing I would've helped her come up with some new jokes. I'm wishing I would've been someone to encourage the

development of a strong environment for her. Eventually we were no longer connected; we don't even argue that much anymore. By

"we" I mean Faye and I. I can't even think about her without getting butterflies, as masculine as that is. I watched her sometimes just

for the sake of seeing her skin. I watched her eyes for any hint of happiness at all. When I saw her sadness get stronger each day I had

to do something about it. We had a few blissful nights here and there and to be honest, that was the first time I was truly happy in so

long. I don't know what bothered me more: the fact that I broke it off or the fact that I still wanted her. I listened to her every secret,

want and desire and not once did I find anything wrong with it. She told me she didn't want it end and I wanted to tell her the same, but

I couldn't risk having feelings for her. What if we were on a bounty and she got shot? I knew I'd turn right around and help her without

caring about myself. I would end up dead and so would she because I was careless. I told her the cheesiest thing when I broke her

heart, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you." And I will. I didn't tell her that to give her closure I told her that because it was

true. Faye and I decided to take bounties more and more often, mostly because we needed cigarettes. I never really bought cigarettes,

not too often anyway. I gave my money to Edward and told her the sky's the limit. She never bought anything, but food. Her stomach

was receding and she was constantly cold. I couldn't just watch her waste away, so I put my nicotine addiction to the side for that little

girl, but she had to promise not to tell anyone. As much as I loved her and wanted to help her I couldn't let the cat out of the bag. But

when Ed started getting hungrier each time we couldn't keep it to the minimum any longer. We had to take a huge bounty, but most

importantly for the first time since I can remember, Faye and I had to work together. Faye and I went on the bounty and my heart was

beating so fast I thought it would explode. I wasn't nervous about the bounty I was worried about Faye. It was so redundant to dump

her. "Wait until I give you the signal alright?" I asked her making sure she heard me. "Whatever." She mumbled back to me keeping

her eyes on her gun. Whatever? Excuse me for worrying about your life! I'm so sorry that I don't want you to die and I'm so sorry that

I'm in love with you! "No, not 'whatever' you wait, understand me?" I said reaching forward and grabbing her arm tight enough to

make her face me, but loose enough so she wouldn't bruise. "I gotchya, let go." She said yanking her arm away from me. I shook my

head and pushed my gun into my holster right before I heard her say, "Jeez you act like I've never done this before." I whispered back,

"I love you and please be careful." But she didn't say anything back or even turn to face me. We got in position and just before the

bounty revealed himself I checked to see if Faye was posted behind the ugliest pink building I've ever seen. The bounty stepped out in

front of me and said, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to come without back up." I gave a low laugh because only Faye and I

knew that I wasn't there alone. The man handed me a brief case full of some kind of drug I never got the chance to figure out because

before I knew it I was handing him the "money" and drawing my gun to keep him from taking off with it. I saw two large men step out

of the black BMW parked behind him. At that moment I let panic take my body, but I couldn't let it show. I kept my gun drawn ready

to fire at anyone; while I check for snipers one of the large men fired his gun and hit me dead in the knee cap. I fell to the ground and to

tend to myself and then everything seemed to slow down. Faye came out from behind the ugly pink building and came to my rescue.

She fired her gun, but kept her eyes closed the whole time. I tried to tell her to open her damn eyes, but she obviously didn't hear me.

Bullets were everywhere and shells were hitting the ground like rain drops. I thought for sure we were both dead and everything was

over just like that. I looked up and Faye was standing over me, she knelt down and asked me if I was alright. I had a chance to roll

over and sit up straight, "Yeah." I whispered still examining my knee, "I got hit in the leg, I'm good." I looked over her to make sure

she was okay, that's when I saw it. Her chest was oozing with blood and she had no idea. I looked into her eyes and tried to keep

myself from bursting into tears. "It's okay," She said "The pain will-…" She never finished her sentence. Her eyes clenched as well as

her fist as she bared her teeth. I could tell she was in pain. She looked at me and tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Shh, just don't

speak, you'll get weaker." I said frantically pulling her close to me. "I'll call Jet, baby, and everything will okay." I pulled out my phone

and told Jet to hurry up and get here. So he could help her, I never told him I was hurt. I held her wound, it seemed to be right, smack

on her heart, but I wasn't going to let her die. Not like this. "I'm so sorry; I should've never broken up with you. It was the biggest

mistake of my life and I really meant I'd always love you. No matter what happens between us Faye I love you. You know what we

can do? We'll move out of the Bebop after we get on our feet. When we have an apartment just the two of us, we'll get real jobs

maybe for a news paper or behind a desk. Something mellow you know?" I paused and took time to smile at her. I noticed her

struggling to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't working out. I couldn't think of anything else, but make the moment more intimate. I

buried my fingers in her soft violet locks and whispered "Do you know how beautiful our kids will be? Can't you just see them now? A

little diva that takes every quality you can give her? And of course we have to have my mini me; I hope he's not as lazy as me." Her

eyes kept getting heavier and heavier so I pressed on her wound and listened to her scream. "I'm sorry, just don't go sleep." I could

feel the tears behind my eyes and my heart starting to break. I knew deep in my soul that no matter how much I promised she would

live I couldn't convince myself of it. "I love you," I sobbed uncontrollably. "You aren't going to die, you won't die." I leaned down and

pressed my lips to hers, God, it had been so long since I had fulfilled this need. I could feel her try to kiss me back with what little

strength she had. She coughed against my face and I felt the hot blood ooze everywhere. My nose, my cheeks, I could even taste it. I

tried to convince myself it wasn't blood, but what else could it be? At that exact moment, her heart stopped under my hand. The beat

just stopped cold in its tracks. All the things that I promised her, I could no longer make reality. All the things I wanted for us would

never be true. Our kids, our apartment, our life, our everything, gone, just like that. Even after she died, Even after Jet showed up, I

held her close to me, tight in my arms. Her blood still caked on my face, I didn't wash it off for hours. For some reason, I don't know

why **that kiss was so different from all**** the**** others. **

_Hope you enjoyed the sequel A GREAT THANKS TO ANOTHER-TRAPPED-SOUL FOR THE IDEA!-YF_


End file.
